


i hate u, i love u

by galaxyblueflame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Triggers, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Keith needs to get over lance, but he just can't, at least not alone





	

-=+=- Keith -=+=-

"What..." I whisper out, my voice breaking. Lance stood there, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Look Keith... I-I can't keep this going, it's over..." Lance mutters, looking anywhere but at me. My eyes burn as I hold back my tears. 

"But-but why? You said you loved me! So why?!" My voice breaks, as my tears flow freely. Lance looked at me in pain, sorrow filling his eyes.

"I-I do love you, just not like that... I'm sorry Keith... I-I think I should go..." He turns towards the door, getting ready to go. 

"Wait!!" I shout, grabbing his jacket sleeve, begging him not to go.

"Keith, just stop!" He shouts, ripping his arm out of my grip. A sob wracked out of my throat painfully. "I don't like you anymore Keith, I-I found somebody else... I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't do this anymore. Goodbye." With that, Lance turned away from me, leaving me in a crumbled sobbing mess on the floor, not even glancing back.

 

 

I sat on my couch, chugging the bottle of whiskey, savoring the burning feeling the liquid caused. Normally, the alcohol kept the memories at bay, but not tonight, not fucking tonight. "It would have been their three year anniversary today. And here I am, alone, while he's out with some-some bitch!!" I scream, throwing the bottle against the wall, making it shatter in a thousand pieces.

"Keith, what the fuck?!" Shiro shouted, rushing into the livingroom. I glare at him, just wanting to be alone.

"What are you doing here?" I spat, trying to sit up and failing. Shiro frowned, helping me up. I yanked out of his grip. "I can do it myself!"

"Keith, look at you, you're a mess!" Shiro yelled, sorrow dripping from his words, as he gestured to me.

"Thanks." I spat venomously 'That explains why Lance left me!" A sharp pain went through my heart, my eyes moistening at that thought. "He just up and left me... because he found someone else Shiro! Because I wasn't good enough!" I shouted, sobbing. He pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"shh that's not true keith, you're perfect..." Shiro mumbled in my hair, hugging me tightly. I fisted his shirt, crying into his chest, just wanting the pain to go away.

"It hurts Siro, it really hurts..." I choked out brokenly. He squeezed me, pulling me closer.

"I know Keith, I know..." Shiro sadly whispered out.

 

 

I laughed lightly at Shiro as he got a whip cream stache. We went to a local cafe, as Shiro thought I 'needed to get out more'. We both got hot cocoas with whipped cream on top, mine having extra.

"What? Do I got something on my face??" Shiro asked, chuckling a bit. I giggled, nodding.

"Yeah silly, you got-" I stopped, freezing, breathe catching in my throat. My throat closed up as I watched the scene infront of me.

"Keith?? What's wrong?" Shiro asked, worry laced in his voice. He turned around to see what I was looking at. It was Lance with some girl, holding hands. I started shaking as I saw him slowly lean in to give her a kiss. I shot up, my chair crashing to the ground. Everybody's eyes turned to me, including Lance and that mystery girl.

"I-I..!" I squeak, making eye contact with Lance. Tears prick my eyes, as I quickly run out of the door.

"Keith wait!!" I hear Shiro shout at me. I ignored him, running faster and faster, the wind whipping me in the face. Then, I was alone, just me and the sound of my footsteps slapping off of the pavement. I fell against a brick wall of a building, panting harshly, trying to catch my breathing. I slide down, whimpering. With silent tears rolling down my face, I roll into a ball, trying my best not to fall apart.

 

 

"C'mon Keith, you have to eat!" Shiro basically begged, shoving some extra cheese pizza towards me. I glared at it, shoving it away.

"I don't want to, I'm not hungry!" I hissed, wrapping my blanket around me.

"Keith, I don't care! You didn't eat anything today! Hell, you barely even ate for the past week since the incident happened!" Shiro yelled, ripping the blanket off of me.

"I don't want to Shiro!!" I screamed, trying to get my blanket out of his grip, and failing.

"Keith, please!!" Shiro begged, looking ready to cry. My heart squeezed painfully at the sight. I sighed, slowly bringing the pizza up to my mouth, nibbling it a bit. Shiro beamed, sitting next to me. "Thank you..." Shiro smiled softly, getting a piece of pizza for himself. I shrugged, signaling that it wasn't a problem. I mean, as long as Shiro is happy...

 

 

Banging could be heard all around the apartment. "Keith?! Keith open the door!!" Shiro screamed, pounding on the bathroom door. I watched emotionless, as the crimson dots rolled down my arm, falling all over the floor. That's going to be annoying to clean up... My head was killing me, from the blood loss and the banging from Shiro.

"Shiro, just leave me alone!" I yelled "Just leave me the fuck alone!!" The pounding on the door only increased. I blinked my eyes, trying to get rid of the blackness swirling in my vision. "Thanks for everything Shiro, sorry you were stuck with someone so worthless..." I whisper, my world slowly going black.

-=+=- Shiro -=+=-

I heard a bang from the other side of the door, panic spiking in my heart. "Keith?!" I shriek, freaking out. I backed up, before charging into the door, breaking it open. Nothing, and I mean nothing could have prepared me for the sight before me...

Keith was collapsed on the floor, sickeningly pale, arms covered in red. I screamed, getting down, pulling him into my arms. I quickly pulled out my phone, calling 911. 

"Hello, what's the reason for calling?" Came a lady's voice from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, hello, my-my friend he..." A sob made its way out of my throat, as tears streamed down my face. "He cut himself, he-hes gonna die, please!! please send help!!"

"Right away sir, but I need you to calm down, help is on it's way." The voice came through, but I wasn't listening anymore. I dropped my phone, hugging Keith, sobbing brokenly.

"Keith, Keith, please don't go!" I choked out, shaking.

 

 

I held Keith's hand, as he lay still on the bed, a faint beeping filling the silence of the room. Just then, someone burst into the room.  
"Keith?!" I heard the boy shout. I look up to see none other than Lance. Anger filled me, as I got up, glaring daggers at him. 

"Get the fuck out." I seethed out quietly, blocking Lance from Keith.

"Who the hell are you?!" Lance yelled, glaring at me, face red with anger.

"Who am I?" I chuckle bitterly "I am the person that was there for Keith after you broke his fucking heart. I was there when he was a drunk mess. I was there when he was crying himself to sleep. I was there when just when he was getting better, you showed up, breaking his heart all over again. I'm someone who fucking cares for him, that's who I am. Now I advice you to get out, before I make you." I say calmly, glaring at him. Lance growls, before storming out. I felt a light tug on my shirt, making me stiffen. "Please tell me you didn't hear that..." I whisper, turning to face Keith. 

"I did" He smiled weakly. "Thank you...." I sit back in my chair, holding his hand again. "And....sorry....." 

"Shhh, you don't have to apologize, I'm just glad you're okay..." I lightly kiss his knuckles, smiling softly.

"actually.... I'm not okay..." He says, frowning, sending alarm in my heart.

"What?? What's wrong?!" I say, starting to get up to call a doctor.

"The food here sucks." Keith says, giggling, smiling cheekily. I sigh, pretending to be exasperated, chuckling a bit. I'm just glad he's finally able to make jokes again......

 

-=+=- Keith -=+=-

"Shiro, I'm fine okay?!" I huffed, annoyed. "I hurt my arms, not my legs, I can walk just fine!"

"I know, but the doctor said take it lightly" Shiro frowned, worriedly.

"I'm sure I can walk to the couch on my own Shiro" I said blankly. Even with my argument, Shiro still walked me to my couch. When I went to reach for the remote, Shiro quickly got it for me. I rolled my eyes, flicking through the channels. 

 

"I'm hungry" I say, looking at Shiro, knowing full well he wouldn't let me get my own meal. As soon as the words left my mouth, he sprung up, quickly going to the kitchen to cook.

"Spaghetti sound good to you?" Shiro calls out to me. I nod, before realizing he can't see me, I sigh calling out to tell him yeah.

 

"Shiro, I'm thirsty" I say, looking at him hopefully. Shiro, of course, quickly got up to get me something to drink. He came back with water. "You know... I'm more in the mood for lemonade...." I say, giving him the puppy eyes. He sighs, shaking his head, going back to get my beverage of choice.

"Here you go" He says, handing me my glass of lemonade. I giggle. smirking up at him.

"Actually, I meant the pink lemonade...."

"Keith, just take the damn drink." Shiro groans, completely annoyed. I chuckle, nodding, taking the glass. I sip on it lightly, watching Shiro out of the corner of my eye. He sat next to me on the couch, eyes droopy from exhaustion. I watched as his chest rose and fell slightly, kind of in a trance.

"Hey shiro, I think it's time to go to sleep." I say, smirking when I thought of something. Shiro nodded, still half asleep. "You need to change me into my pjs" I say, still smirking. Shiro hummed, not exactly paying attention. "That means you have to undress me!" I yell, giggling. Shiros eyes shot open, face going bright red. I cackled at his face, loving it.

"Nope no nu-uh, you're a big boy, you can do that all yourself!!" Shiro yelps, quickly shoving me off to my bedroom.

"But shirooooo" I whine "I'm injureeeddddd"

"Not that injured!" Shiro hissed, blush brightening. I giggle, going to my room, shrugging.

"Your loss!" I call out to him.

"Goddnight Keith!" He calls back.

"Night Shiro" I giggle, cuddling into my covers.

You know, this is nice.... Just me and Shiro.... It's peaceful and fun... I like it. I'm actually the happiest I've been in a while.....

 

 

"Shiro!!" I call out, flopping on his back as he did the dishes.

"Keith!" He mocks me

"I do not sound like that!" I scoff, pretending to be offended. He rolls his eyes, chuckling.

"Sure sure, whatever you say"

"I don't!!" I whine, lightly smacking his arm.

"Mhm, sure! But what did you want?" I bite my lip, suddenly nervous. I back away, fiddling with my fingers. "Keith? Are you okay??" Shiro turned around, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I.... Well you see...." I mumble "How do I say this...." 

"Say what? Keith, you're worrying me."

"Okay so here I go..." I take a deep breath to steady my heartbeat "So a couple days I ran into Lance...." I start. Instantly Shiro was by my side, frowning.

"Oh keith, I'm sorry, are you gonna be okay??"

"Yes, just-just let me finish." I sigh, slowly losing my confidence.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"So as I was saying, I ran into Lance. It was when I went food shopping." Shiro nodded "Anyways, he came over to see how I was doing, just making light conversation."

"Can't believe that prick actually had the nerve to talk to you" Shiro scoffed, folding his arms.

"That's what I thought!! Anyways, so we're standing there in the cereal isle, talking about the fucking weather" I say, rolling my eyes "But then, he started apologizing. He apologized for ending it in such a way, and not taking my feelings into consideration. He went on about how terrible and guilty he felt, he was almost in tears!! But then it hit me."

"What?" Shiro asked, curious.

"I didn't care. I mean, yeah it was nice to get an apology but..... I wasn't overcome with sadness, I didn't even miss him! I was-I was over him!! It was amazing!!" Shiro beamed, swiftly pulling me into a hug.

"That's great news Keith!!" Shiro shouted, crushing me into a hug.

"But that's not all..." I trail off, getting to the anxious part. Instantly, Shiro let me go, worry replacing his ecstatic features.

"What is it??"

"Well you see..... I um..... Okay firstly, I want to thank you. Thank you for being there for me, helping me get through this." I say, eyes getting misty.

"It's not a problem keith, you're welcome" He said, smiling softly.

"And well..." I cleared my throat "Well, Takashi Shirogane, I am absolutely in love with you." my voice cracking, eyes cast down to the floor. suddenly, arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Oh my god keith" Shiro whispered, kissing the top of my hair, squeezing me tighter.

"So.... I'll take that as an 'I love you too keith'?" I chuckle awkwardly.

"Of course it is, you dork" Shiro chuckled, kissing me lovingly. I smiled, melting into the kiss.


End file.
